What's High School
by YoungForevermustache
Summary: The life of the Season Spirits was pretty normal. Well, as normal as the life as a Guardian could be. When Man in Moon sends the Season Spirits to high school with humans, things begin to change. Now visible, and with their powers, the Season Spirits see what it is like to be a human. Sequel to "Opposites".
1. Chapter 1

**Finally, I'm starting to write the sequel to "Opposites". Review! Enjoy! Sadly, I do not own Rise of the Guardians, or this would totally be a movie.**

What's..."High School?'"

Who says 300 year old Guardians can't go to high school?

It was a typical day for Rose, Jack, Grace, and Brandon. Wake up, eat breakfast and go play with Jamie and his little sister Sophie. No, wait, scratch that. Get woken up, by elves, eat breakfast with the Sandman, The Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny, and Santa Clause, then fly from the North Pole to Burgess to play with Jack and his little sister, Sophie. No, they aren't crazy. They are just the Season Spirits, also called Guardians. Anyway... They had just ate breakfast and were heading to the door, when they were stopped by the Tooth Fairy, or referred to as Tooth.

" Guys, The Man in Moon wants to talk to you," Tooth said. The Season Spirits all had a curious look on their face. The Man in Moon or, Manny, hasn't said anything to the Guardians for 6 months. 6 months ago, Jack had met the love of his life, and her best friends. They were being initiated into the Guardians. That was the last time Manny had talked to them. Is Manny bringing in a new Guardian? They soon found out, and the answer was no. Instead of Manny actually speaking , he used telepathy.

"_Season Spirits, I have thought about it and I have decided to enter you into High school. I know you haven't been able to experience it before ,so this is considered a second chance. High School is a school for teenagers your physical age. You will go to school with Humans and you will be able to be seen by them, even if they don't believe in you. You will become visible on July 1st, which is tomorrow. You will go to the High school in Burgess and live next to your human friends, Jamie and Sophie which are the most entrusted humans you know right now. You will still have all your powers, but don't use them around people that don't know who you really are. You will go for the whole school year,starting in August. North will give you more is all."_

They all turned to North ,expecting more information. North began to speak,

"You will head there on weekdays from 8:05 AM to 2:30PM and all your things will all be there. The school year will begin on August 3. Follow me, I have something to give you." They all followed North into his office, there was 4 backpacks, one blue, one green, one yellow, and the last one red.

North gave the blue one to Jack, the green one to Rose, the yellow one to Grace and, the red one to Brandon. North began to speak again,

"These are called backpacks, they are a carrying device used to hold all your school supplies when going to school including: A binder, text books, paper, pencils, pens, notebooks, and such. Your staff will be one of the pencils, so you will be protected, and you can never lose it. In the bag are all these items and schedules, which will tell what classes you will have that day. You all have the same schedules , and you all have similar lockers. Also, the backpacks are designed to be lightweight and be bottomless, you can put as many things as needed and won't be heavy. You will also need to eat lunch everyday even if you're not hungry so the humans won't be suspicious. You may leave now." All the season spirits ran toward the door, with their backpacks and flew to Burgess. After they landed in Burgess, they ran straight to Jamie's house, to tell him to good news. There was Jamie and his little sister, Sophie. Jamie was playing was playing with little Sophie, when Jamie saw them.

"Jack! Rose!" Jamie said as he ran to them.

"Sun, up. Up, Sun." Sophie said

"Why does everyone forget us?" Brandon asked

"No one could forget you, Brandon, because you are probably the only person who has ever tried to drown a fish," Rose said as she picked up Sophie. " Hey, baby girl. I missed you!" Rose said to Sophie.

" Guess what?" Grace said.

"Wha-" Jamie began.  
" We are going to High school!" They said together.

"What does that mean?" Jamie asked.

" We are going to a human High School and we're going to be seen by people and move next to you and did I mention that we are going to be with other people, who don't believe in us?" Brandon rambled.

"Brandon I think he gets it" Grace said

" No, no I don't," Jamie said

" Anyway... The Man in Moon is letting go to High School here and we will be visible to people to everyone, even people who don't believe in us , and we will live next to you for the rest of year. Starting tomorrow, people will be able to see us." Jack said. " And... we will get to keep our powers hidden, so please don't tell the other humans about us."

"Okay, my lips are sealed." Jamie promised

"What about you, Sophie?" Rose asked. Sophie's responds was a bunch of gurgles. "I'm taking that as a yes,"

The day passes rather quickly, with the spirits all worn out from playing with Jamie and Sophie.

"Make sure to come over to see us tomorrow!" Grace called head to their house where they will be living for the next looks like the one for sale that the sprits always saw when they come to see Jamie. North had it decorate especially for them. Rose's room is just covered yellow, Jack's room blue, Grace's room green and Brandon's room red. They all wait, for what seems like forever, for the next day. The next day finally came, and they all rushed out to the streets of Burgess. They see people, pointing and whispering at them as if they haven't seen anything like it. It must of been weird, seeing Jack because of his white hair holding hand with a girl, the exact opposites of his hair was fading to a light blonde when he passed a store window. He catches his image in the window and stops, he looks at his hair.

"My hair changing," Jack said to Brandon when he got back home.

"Nice look, went to the salon?" Brandon asked.

" No it just started to change! I miss my hair..." Jack replied.

"It seems like Graces and mines are too" Brandon said pointing to his now plain red hair and Grace's plain brown hair with green highlights."I'm still surprised Rose's hair still didn't change. But it is a duller color now."

Suddenly, the doorbell and Rose raced to the door and opened up to Sophie, Jamie, and an older woman that they could only suspect to be their mother. Sophie and Jamie ran inside and latched themselves to Grace and Rose's legs.

"I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself, I'm Julie and it looks like you already know my kids?'"

Jack and Brandon walked in and Jamie and Sophie ran to them as well.

"Oh yeah we know them since la-" Brandon said before Jack stopped him by slapping his back.

"Nice to meet you, Julie" Jack stuck out his shook his hand and said

" My kids really wanted me to meet you. May I ask for your names?"  
" Forgive us, I'm Rose, that's Jack , Grace, and Brandon." Rose said,

"So may I met your parents?" Julie asked looking around

"Umm... We actually don't have parents" Jack said

"We are a part of a program that allows us to go to different schools and they let us live together to prepare us for college," Rose lied, smoothly lying. " They trust us not to do anything drastic ma'am:"

"Yes, we're going to... Burgess High." Grace added.

"Well, you seem responsible... do you mind watching my kids while I got do some errands?" Julie asked.

" No, no, it's fine." Brandon said

After Jamie and Sophie said goodbye to their mother, the fun began. There was silence for a minutes until Grace said

"How about you show us around town, we might as well get use to the town,"

With that, all six of them went out of the house to explore all the knicks and knacks about the town. After 30 minutes of walking they all sat down at a cafe. There was a radio playing soft music.

"Uhhgg! This music is so boring," Rose said. She pointed to the radio and turned her hand, so it was like her turning the dial to change the station. The radio stopped at a pop station.

"ROSE! YOU DO KNOW THAT WE CAN'T USE OUR POWERS" Grace screamed whispered as she looked around. No one seemed to notice. Rose felt a pull on her arm and turned to her left, where Sophie sat.

"Sing! Sing!" Sophie said. Rose could not deny Sophie so she began a melody..

_You're the boy with a real nice smile,_

_But a broken heart inside._

_Give it to a girl, gave it to a girl,_

_And I think she lost her mind._

_Are you giving up and done?_

_Are you through with all this?_

_Are you tired of the pain?_

_Torn to pieces._

_Can you let me try?_

_Tell me it's all right,_

_Just for one night._

_Show you how to feel like,_

_What it feels like._

_To be hugged, to be kissed._

_Yes I can be that part of you._

_I'll try my best._

_I'm the girl, I can make you smile,_

_And I promise to be true._

_Give it all,_

_Give until there's nothing left to lose._

_Don't say you're giving up and done,_

_That you're through with all this._

_Yeah you're tired of the pain,_

_Torn to pieces._

_Can you let me try?_

_Tell me it's all right,_

_Just for one night._

_Show you how to feel like,_

_What it feels like._

_To be hugged, to be kissed._

_Be thought of and to be missed._

_I can be that part of you,_

_Let me be that part of you._

_I see that you're breaking,_

_Your heart is breaking._

_Here's my hand if you'll take it,_

_We can make it out,_

_Of all this mess._

_No more stress._

_I can be that part of you_

_I'll try my best._

_Give me your heart,_

_I don't want a piece or a part,_

_I want it all._

_I want you to fall,_

_Just a little bit._

_Take that leap of faith,_

_If you want to,_

_Don't let that broken heart haunt you._

_Can you let me try?_

_Tell me it's all right._

_Just for one night,_

_Show you how to feel like._

_What it feels like,_

_To be hugged, to be kissed._

_Be thought of and to be missed._

_I can be that part of you,_

_Let me be that part of you._

_I see that you're breaking,_

_Your heart is breaking._

_Here's my hand if you'll take it,_

_We can make it out,_

_Of all this mess._

_No more stress._

_I can be that part of you,_

_I'll try my best._

_Oh-Oh._

_Try my best._

_(We can make it out of this mess,_

_No more stress.)_

_I can be that part of you,_

_I'll try my best._

_**(Prove you wrong: By He is We)**_

Rose ended with all the spirits singing along. They just noticed the group, surrounding them. The group applauded them and demanded an encore.  
"Sorry, but we got to get these guys home," Grace replied, referring to Jamie and Sophie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Nerds. So, we may not be typing a lot in the next 2 weeks because:  
**A. We shall be taking a FREAKING huge test that will determine if we get to go to the 8th grade  
B. Writing an essay for NJHS (National Junior Honor Society)  
C. Sleeping.  
**So, yeah. YAY EXCITING TEST. NO! sarcasm. Yeah... Don't be expecting any thing. Plus, I think you people hate us because you never review... Anyway... Yeah. BYE! Watch us fail.**


	3. Authors Note NOOO

** Hello... DON"T MURDER ME. Thanks. So it's been awhile, and I have a perfect reason... Haha, no.. In June, I went to a lake house with no WiFi, then I was lazy, and on July 2nd, I was diagnosed with Postural Orthostatic Tachycardia Syndrome(POTS), and my co-author was diagnosed with something 16 days later, and I had Math Camp. So... yeah. Worst. July. Ever. But, I am going to update. I'm going to replace the 1st chapter because I hate it. But, I'm going to my Grandmother's house, so I have no idea when that will be here. I have part of it, I just need an ending for the first chapter... Why won't writer's block go away? So... That's it. Yep. BYE. Moon Cheese... I don't know where that came from. **


End file.
